remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Lord of Nightmares
The Lord of Nightmares (Japanese: 金色の魔王ロード・オブ・ナイトメア Kanji translation: Golden Demon Lord, Romaji: rōdo obu naitomea, nickname L様 L-sama, also LON, true name Lucifer Runic: ᛚᚭᛅᛞᚨᚠᚾᛁᚷᚼᛏᛘᚾᚱᛖ) is the creator and essence of the four worlds described and chronicled in Slayers and Lost Universe. When she takes human form, it is usually in the body of a young, blonde-haired woman. She is neither a mazoku nor a shinzoku, and cannot be classified into such narrow terms. In Slayers NEXT she is voiced by Megumi Hayashibara in Japanese and by Lisa Ortiz in Central Park Media's English dub. Her true form is the Sea of Chaos, an infinite golden lagoon made of chaos, or nothingness. The Lord of Nightmares is omniscient, as everything in the worlds are made of her. In an interview with the Mega Brand Project in BLASTER!, Hajime Kanzaka stated that the Lord of Nightmares wants the worlds to be destroyed and returned to the Sea of Chaos. According to him, this is because she feels lonely and wants them to be a part of her again. In truth, the Lord of Nightmares did not knowingly create the worlds; they were suddenly there, spawned from her without her consent. However, this statement of Kanzaka's appears to contradict the Lord of Nightmares' behavior in the last episode of NEXT, as well as the manga version of the same storyline. On the other hand, given the somewhat joking tone of the comment, it is quite possible that he was being facetious about the Lord of Nightmare's loneliness. She is not capable of being injured or destroyed, as nothing could ever be more powerful than her. Two known spells call upon the Lord of Nightmares' power: Giga Slave and Ragna Blade. While Giga Slave is the more powerful of the two (as it calls upon a far greater amount of LON's power) Ragna Blade is also very powerful. Lina Inverse is the only person known to have cast either spell. Using Giga Slave and Ragna Blade carries risk, as both spells will rapidly drain the user's energy. Giga Slave, if cast incorrectly or with interruption, will almost certainly cause LON to be directly channeled into the user, possessing him or her and potentially destroying the entire world. This happened to Lina Inverse in Slayers NEXT, but LON restricted her power to destroying Hellmaster Fibrizo, who attacked her. She later restored Lina to her previous human form when made witness to the perseverance Gourry Gabriev had in getting her back. Mentioning the name of the Lord of Nightmares, especially in a long chant similar to a spell, will cause even the mightiest mazoku to tremble. It does not necessarily have to be in the form of a spell, but the knee of every mazoku will bow at the invocation of the Lord of Nightmares' name, if spoken knowledgeably- the name and the words themselves bring power. However, do it wrong and the same mazoku can become angry. When done right, their morale is so weakened that they are rendered incapacitated for several moments. The Lord of Nightmares appears as L in the afterwords of the Slayers novels, discussing events and trivia with Author (Hajime Kanzaka) and occasionally Subordinate-S (Demon King of the North). She often beats up on them, usually with a shovel, but other times with other objects. Lord of Nightmares is one of the names listed on the Plane chart. Category:Lost Universe characters Category:Villains